


Detachable

by zulu



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 04-03, Crack Fic, F/M, for:capsulequeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2004-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile time no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detachable

**Detachable**

Groaning, he picked himself up off the floor and turned to the cage. The wolf was growling, wads of stuffing spraying from her jaws like down.

"Nina..." Angel stumbled towards the bars, one hand crammed into the gaping hole in his stomach. His clothes were ripped all down the front and his voice in his own ears was strangely muffled, as if he had a cold, or--

Or his nose was gone.

He found it in a corner, a bit torn but otherwise okay. He wiped off some of the gunk before pressing it back to his face. "Dammit, Nina..."

A growl was the only response. The wolf shook her head, and he could see she had some bit of felt and fluff still caught in her teeth.

Oh, no.

Angel reached around the edges of his wide-open belly. Felt the fabric. Felt--what wasn't there.

Oh, fuck, no.

His nose wasn't the only thing that came off.

_end_


End file.
